Cartas Para Una Ocasión Especial
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Tsukishima Kei recorre el parque de diversiones debido a la sorpresa que Tetsuro Kuroo le ha dejado. No quiere estar ahí, pero le prometió al mayor que lo haría sin importar lo que pasara.


_—_ _¡Kei! —Escuché tu voz con alegría por el auricular —¿¡Cómo has estado!?_

 _—_ _Kuroo-san —Aparté el teléfono de mi oído ante tu fuerte voz._

 _—_ _No, no, pastelito. Hemos estado juntos por más de cuatro años —Suspiraste como si recordaras aquellos momentos —Así que debes llamarme por mi nombre._

 _—_ _Sabes que sigo sin acostumbrarme —Me alegré que no estuvieras para ver mis mejillas ruborizadas._

 _—_ _Y yo no me acostumbro a que me sigas llamando así. Suena como si hubiera una brecha entre nosotros —Hablaste con tristeza fingida._

 _—_ _Si no necesitas algo voy a colgar._

 _—_ _Está bien, está bien —Te apresuraste —Kei ¿Recuerdas que nuestro aniversario de cuando comenzamos a salir es la próxima semana?_

 _—_ _Sería patético no recordarlo._

 _—_ _Cierto. Escucha, no voy a poder estar contigo debido al trabajo._

 _—_ _Lo sé muy bien. Ya me lo comentaste y te dije que no habría problema._

 _—_ _Pero no significa que no tenga algo para ti. ¡Así es pastel de mi vida! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!_

 _—_ _¿Una sorpresa? —Volví a separar el auricular._

 _—_ _Una carta para ser más precisos —Eso llamó mi atención —El día de nuestro aniversario te llegará una carta y debes seguirla al pie de la letra._

 _—_ _Con una llamada telefónica o una tarjeta electrónica hubiera sido suficiente._

 _—_ _Vamos Kei, eso es poco romántico —Ambos reímos —Pero enserio Kei, prométeme que seguirás las instrucciones._

 _—_ _No puedo prometerlo si no sé de qué trata._

 _—_ _¡Kei!_

 _—_ _Bien._

 _—_ _Prométeme que pase lo que pase, seguirás las instrucciones. Llueva, truene o relampagueé. Incluso si hay una tormenta de nieve o un ataque zombie._

 _—_ _Lo prometo —Hablé no muy convencido por lo último._

 _—_ _Ese es mi Kei —Exclamaste con alegría —Kei._

 _—_ _¿Sí?_

 _—_ _De verdad lo siento… el no estar contigo ese día._

 _—_ _Está bien._

 _—_ _Pero la sorpresa que te daré compensará eso._

 _—_ _Suenas muy confiado._

 _—_ _Lo estoy porque te gustará. Lo sé —Ambos guardamos silencio durante varios segundos —¡Ah, demonios! ya debo irme. El avión está a punto de partir._

 _—_ _Ve con cuidado._

 _—_ _Te amo, Kei._

 _—_ _Yo también te amo… Te… ¡Tetsuro! —Dije lo último con fuerza y rapidez. Gritaste con sorpresa y estabas a punto de decirme algo pero me adelanté y colgué._

 _Los segundos pasaron y yo seguía pegado al teléfono. Levanté la vista y me avergoncé más al notar mi cara sonrojada reflejada en el espejo. A nada de cinco años y sigo preguntándome cómo eres el único en lograr que mi rostro indiferente haga ese tipo de expresiones._

—

—Esto es absurdo —Exclamo con pesadez.

Me encuentro en esa enorme entrada donde hemos estado infinidad de veces. La gente pasa a mi lado pero me son indiferentes, todo me es indiferente. El aire fresco golpea mi rostro y observo de nuevo la carta que tengo en mano.

—

 _"El ir a ese lugar se ha vuelto nuestra hermosa rutina. 12 hrs."_

 _—_

No quiero estar aquí, es algo estúpido y sin sentido. Quiero ir a casa, acostarme en nuestra cama y dormir. Dormir y esperar a que todo termine, pero dije que lo haría sin importar lo que sucediera. Debó hacerlo, te lo prometí. Aunque sigo pensando que no tiene sentido, ya no lo tiene.

En la entrada de este parque de diversiones, una joven me sonríe.

—Buenos días, Tsukishima-san —Su voz suena tan dulce y amable como siempre, pero su sonrisa ha cambiado.

—Buenos días —Contesto aguantándome las ganas de vomitar ante ese intento fallido de sonreír.

Me entrega un boleto junto con una carta. Vuelve a reír pero ahora con ojos humedecidos y me desea buena suerte. Sonrío escéptico ante su comentario ¿Suerte? Me doy vuelta y mientras me alejo, escucho pequeños sollozos. Intenta ser fuerte pero es inútil, todo es inútil.

 _—¡Oh, veo que eres nueva! —Exclamaste esa vez que la vimos por primera vez._

 _—Sí —Habló tímidamente —Hoy es mi primer día._

 _—Vaya, pues buena suerte, pero intenta sonreír un poco más —La joven hundió sus hombros._

 _—Lo siento —Habló asustada —Estoy un poco nerviosa._

 _—Ya veo —Te quedaste pensando —Entonces rompamos el hielo. Yo soy Tetsuro Kuroo y él —Me tomaste del brazo y tu sonrisa se amplió más —Es Tsukishima Kei, el amor de mi vida —Me sonrojé a más no poder y comencé a reclamarte por decir eso. Ella sonrió —Oh, pero que linda sonrisa —Sonreíste —Tú eres la encargada de darles la bienvenida a las personas, por lo que tu sonrisa es el comienzo de sus aventuras._

 _Lo que dijiste le dio ánimos y confianza pero ¿A quién no? Siempre logras sacar lo mejor de la gente. Un total opuesto a mí._

 _—No debiste de ser tan gentil —Hablé una vez lejos de la ventanilla._

 _—Necesitaba confiar en sí misma, yo sólo le di un empujoncito —Troné molesto la lengua —¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes —Sonreíste y tomaste mi mano —Yo sólo te amo a ti y siempre lo haré._

Mientras camino acompañado de familias y parejas (Dios, quiero vomitar), me concentro en la carta. La abro y un vacío me inunda ante tu letra que adorna la pequeña hoja en blanco. Una escritura impecable y perfecta. Tan correcta, tan cálida… tan tú.

—

 _¡Bienvenido seas viajero a esta aventura! Lo sé, lo sé. Dirás que es absurdo y patético. Pero no puedo estar contigo y no quiero que te pases nuestro aniversario en casa con un libro en mano o viendo la televisión. Esa no es una forma genial de pasar nuestro día. Ahora sí, primera pista:_

 _"Ambos nos subimos a este viaje juntos, disfrutando del recorrido y esperando que nos lleve muy lejos"_

 _Eso es todo. Diviértete pastelito._

 _P.S. Te amo._

 _—_

Camino sin prisa a mi destino: el pequeño tren que recorre todo el parque. El maquinista me sonríe "Es bueno verlo aquí, espero poder sacarle una que otra sonrisa" dice mientras suelta una carcajada. Encojo mis hombros con indiferencia y me subo en el primer vagón. El recorrido comienza y escucho que empieza a hablarme. Lo ignoro y me concentro en el paisaje, un paisaje que hemos visto una vez al mes, durante cuatro años y once meses.

 _—No pienso subirme en eso —Hablé con enojo._

 _—Vamos, Kei —Sonreíste y tomaste mi mano mientras me subías hasta enfrente —Será divertido._

 _—¿No podemos irnos atrás?_

 _—Ni hablar. El primer vagón siempre es el mejor._

 _—Se ve que es todo un experto —Interrumpió el maquinista —No hay nada mejor que estar enfrente._

 _—¡¿Verdad?! —Cruzaste tus brazos —No es lo mismo el último que el primer vagón._

 _—Bueno —Tocó el silbato y escuché varias voces emocionadas —Es hora de comenzar._

 _El tren comenzó a avanzar y me sentí nervioso. Tu mano acariciando la mía me relajó._

—Espero hayas disfrutado del viaje como siempre.

Su voz me distrae de mis pensamientos. Levanto el rostro y otra carta opaca mi vista.

—Él —Sonríe con tristeza —En verdad lo ama…

—Gracias por el viaje —Interrumpo mientras tomo la carta y me bajo sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más.

Me alejo a pasos acelerados y cuando siento que ya he avanzado lo suficiente me detengo. ¿Acaso iba a decir la palabra en tiempo pasado? Pero, no podría decirse de otra forma. El pasado es lo único que me queda. No un presente, no un futuro… sólo el pasado.

Aspiro hondo y abro la nueva carta. El vacío se vuelve más grande. Más frases cursis.

La montaña rusa nunca fue de mis favoritas, sobre todo al recodar la primera vez que nos subimos a ella. Aun me arrepiento de haber subido esa vez con el estómago lleno. Pero estuviste conmigo en todo momento. No me importaría volver a hacerlo si eso significa tenerte a mi lado.

El juego de puntería me sigue pareciendo absurdo, pero ¿Quién hubiera pensado que era bueno en eso? La primera vez que disparé le di en el blanco. En la segunda, igual. Uno tras otro iban cayendo. Dios, sí que era bueno. Estabas sorprendido, pero también orgulloso. Seguro te estarías burlando al ver que no doy ni uno.

La idea de girar dentro de una enorme taza siempre te pareció divertida. A mí me era indiferente. Hasta que lograste convencer al dueño de decorar una para mí. Una taza pintada con pasteles de fresas: mi regalo de cumpleaños. Esa taza se volvió popular y todos los pequeños se querían subir a él. Al final el juego fue rediseñado. Cada taza es diferente y única. Todo gracias a ti.

¿La casa del terror? Nunca le tuve miedo. Siempre estabas a mi lado y sabía que contigo no había nada que temer. Ahora cruzo el recorrido indiferente. No porque intente hacerme el valiente, sino porque mi mayor miedo se ha cumplido. Ya no le temo a nada… mentira. En realidad otra cosa ha ocupado su lugar. Ahora existen un miedo que sé que me alcanzará tarde o temprano: Olvidar.

Una a una las pistas van llegando. La siguiente carta logra que arrugue la frente.

—

 _"_ _Siempre me he preocupado por tu alimentación, pero no tengo la culpa. Eres tan delgado que a veces tengo miedo de romperte cuando te toco"_

 _P.S. Me alegra saber que has llegado a la mitad del recorrido. Por favor tómate un merecido descanso. Te amo._

 _—_

Sólo la mitad y ya no puedo. Cada carta es más pesada que la anterior. Me pregunto si podré soportarlo.

Me concentro en el pastel de fresa que ahora me sabe insípido pero que sigo comiendo. Había decidido aprovechar este "merecido descanso" para aclarar mis ideas, intentando tomarme todo el tiempo posible, pero es inútil. Incluso la cafetería está llena de recuerdos. Suspiro cansado. Es mejor seguir, terminar con esta tortura lo más pronto posible.

Salgo de ahí con otro sobre. Otra vez tu letra, otra vez dolor.

—

 _"Eres un hombre de ciencia, pero me encanta cuando tus ojos escépticos se asombran ante cualquier cosa que no hayas explicación"_

 _P.S. Te amo._

 _—_

La gente a mí alrededor se asombra ante las manos habilidosas del mago que se presenta en el teatro. Todos sonríen y se impresionan, yo sólo me limito a observar. No hay algo que me sorprenda en estos momentos.

Sentado en primera fila como siempre, pero al lado de un asiento vacío. Un asiento que es adornado por un listón grande y negro en el respaldo.

Uno que otro acto nuevo se presenta pero mis ojos siguen fríos. El único acto que me sorprendería sería el que te aparecieras en medio del escenario. Con tu estúpida sonrisa que se forma al verme, con tu molesta voz diciendo mi nombre. Pero la magia no existe.

 _—De verdad que eso fue fantástico —Hablaste al tenerlo frente a ti._

 _Querías agradecerle por el espectáculo y por eso esperamos hasta el final, aun cuando yo no quería._

 _—Bueno, gracias —Sonrió el anciano alagado._

 _—Estuve todo el tiempo impresionado —Sonreíste —Me gustaría saber cómo hizo eso con las flores ¡Ah! Es cierto, secreto de magos._

 _—¿Te interesa la magia?_

 _—No es que me interese —Declaraste con cuidado de no ofenderlo —Sólo lo encuentro increíble y terapéutico —El mago te observó con curiosidad —Hacer cosas sorprendentes y ver la cara llena de asombro de las personas. Hacerles olvidar por un momento sus preocupaciones. Simplemente creo que es —Suspiraste con discreción —Asombroso._

El mago se ofreció a enseñarnos algunos trucos. Tú aceptaste de inmediato y yo me negué comentando que no creía en la magia. ¿Cuál fue mi castigo ante lo que dije? Mi teléfono dentro de una botella de cristal. Muy bien, eso sí me había impresionado. Estuve casi una semana examinando esa botella ante cualquier irregularidad hasta que tuve que romperla por tener varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Sé que es un truco, pero necesitaba saber cómo se lograba. Ahora lo único que necesito es que vuelvas.

La gente se levanta y aplaude: La función ha terminado. Todos comienzan a abandonar el lugar. Todos menos yo. Sigo sentado y espero, así como lo hicimos desde la primera vez que nos sentamos aquí.

—¿Le ha gustado mi espectáculo? —Pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado. No respondo y él suspira—Entonces así se ve desde este ángulo —Observa al frente —Tan diferente.

Ambos enmudecemos por varios minutos, hasta que nuevamente su anciana voz rompe el silencio.

—Esto es para usted —Me muestra una botella de cristal con otra carta tuya dentro —Él ama este truco. Insistió muchas veces en enseñárselo al ver la expresión que pusiste la primera vez que lo mostré —En un movimiento rápido la botella ha quedado vacía y la carta en su mano —Por eso ya no lo volveré a mostrar —Sonríe con tristeza —Cuando lo dominó, ese acto se volvió de él.

Como olvidarlo. Desde que lo aprendiste, no dejabas de molestarme con eso. Metiendo infinidad de cosas en botellas. Guardándote el secreto para que siguiera asombrándome cada vez que lo hacías.

—Ese asiento —Comenta y mis ojos se mueven con lentitud al lugar adornado por el listón —Estará vacío de ahora en adelante —Su voz comienza a quebrarse —Porque también se volvió suyo.

Lo observó secarse sus mejillas humedecidas con un pañuelo de tela. ¿Cómo es posible que penetres en las persona tan fácilmente? Muy simple… porque eres tú.

Creí que podía soportarlo pero cada vez es más difícil. Cada carta es una daga ardiendo en mi pecho. No creo aguantar más pero aquí estoy, leyendo nuevamente. Recogiendo las últimas migajas que has dejado.

Subo a cada juego que dicen tus cartas. ¿Por qué tuviste que haberlos escrito con frases tontas y cursis? Con sólo escribir el juego era suficiente. Sonrío débilmente al recordar tus palabras " _Eso sería poco romántico_ ". Tienes razón y eso me molesta, porque si no fuera romántico entonces no dolería. Mentira, dolería de igual forma.

El crepúsculo comienza y camino con intenciones de abrir la siguiente carta pero me detengo ante el tablón de anuncios que está a un lado. Todo lleno de ofertas, entretenimientos y nuevos espectáculos. Mi vista se enfoca ante un gran aviso.

 _"Anunciamos que este parque de diversiones se encuentra de luto ante uno de nuestros más grandes clientes. Una persona alegre y fuerte que llenó nuestros corazones de alegría. Está pequeña pero gran familia se une ante los acontecimientos del vue…_

Retiro mis ojos del aviso para evitarme el dolor. Grave error.

A un lado del aviso está pegada la primera plana de un periódico de la semana pasada. Al percatarme de que es, mi vista se aparta con rapidez, pero ya es tarde. Varias palabras impregnadas ahí retumban en mi mente.

 _"Terrible accidente en los cielos… problemas con el motor… impactante para el mundo… todos se unen ante la desgracia… Ningún sobreviviente"_

Mi pecho se comprime, mi cuerpo tiembla y el miedo se apodera de mí. Comienza a faltarme el aire y el espacio se reduce. Entro en pánico.

Una terrible sensación surge en mi estómago y me cubro la boca con rapidez. Corro al depósito de basura más cercano, me inclino sin importar el repugnante aroma que emana y expulso lo que he comido.

El sonido de mi garganta opaca la música y las risas. Lágrimas intentan salir pero las contengo. Suficientemente patético me veo vomitando en un basurero como para que ahora me ponga a llorar como un pequeño que se ha perdido.

" _Kei_ ". Escucho en mi mente. El deseo de las lágrimas por salir se vuelve más fuerte. " _Por eso te dije que no era necesario hacerte el valiente en la montaña rusa_ ". Por un momento siento tu mano darme suaves palmadas en la espalda. Por favor, para. " _No te preocupes Kei"_ Te lo suplico, detente. _"Yo estoy aquí"_ Mentiroso. " _Estarás bien_ " No, no lo estaré. _"Así que sácalo" No quiero. "Sácalo todo_ ".

Lágrimas caen de mis ojos, intentando llegar al suelo pero siendo interceptadas por dos cristales. Me quito los lentes y dejo que las gotas saladas se unan al descenso. Llorando como el niño perdido que soy. Esperando que regreses con una sonrisa en tu rostro, extendiendo tu mano, envolviéndome en tus cálidos brazos y llevándome de regreso a casa.

Te dije que no me importaba que no estuvieras conmigo. Mentí. Te necesito aquí, conmigo, ahora.

Mi estómago nuevamente está vacío, pero sigo llorando. Lágrimas se mezclan en basura y vómito. El dolor sigue escapándose de mis ojos, cae con lentitud y se convierte en un desecho insignificante para el mundo. Reprimirlo ya me es imposible y dejo que corra mi llanto. Que salga mi dolor.

La noche ha caído. Mi estómago duele y mis ojos arden. Me quito el sabor a bilis de la boca y respiro profundamente. Desahogarme no ha servido de nada. El dolor sigue, más presente que antes me atrevería a decir ¿O será por la carta que tengo ahora?

—

 _Felicidades Kei, has llegado a la etapa final. Espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo en prepararlo. Ahora, te dejo la última pista:_

 _"Nuestro amor llegará muy alto"_

 _P.S. Feliz quinto aniversario._

—

Esta carta duele más que las otras, ¿Será porque es la última que recibiré? ¿Será porque nuestro amor no llegó tan alto como esperaste? O simplemente es porque nunca existirá un quinto aniversario.

¿Sabes? Tengo miedo. Deseo terminar con esto pero a la vez no quiero que acabe. Porque esto es lo último. Es el final.

Tal vez sea lo mejor ¿No te parece? Terminar con esto. Guardar los recuerdos en un baúl, ocultarlos y seguir adelante mientras espero que esta herida cicatrice con el tiempo. Para que cuando voltee atrás, sonría con agradecimiento antes los momentos maravillosos que pasamos juntos. No puedo evitarlo y comienzo a reírme ante aquel absurdo pensamiento.

No se pueden guardar cinco años como si nada. Tampoco puedo esperar a que mi herida sane, nunca lo hará, seguirá tan fresca como ahora. Olvidarte va a ser imposible, al igual que tratar seguir adelante. Me he quedado estancado, lo sé.

Llego a mi destino cansado. La gran estructura de metal yace frente a mí. A ti siempre te han gustado las alturas, por lo que la noria se convirtió en lo último en nuestros recorridos. Siempre dejando lo mejor para el final.

El encargado en operar la máquina hace que espere hasta el último, por lo que me distraigo en las coloridas luces del lugar.

Cuando finalmente es mi turno, entro a la cabina. El encargado me sonríe con tristeza y un " _Lo siento_ " se escabulle de entre sus labios mientras cierra la puerta. El juego comienza a moverse.

Mis ojos se enfocan en una caja de madera envuelta en un listón rojo, que descansa en el asiento de enfrente. Así que por eso tenía que ser el último. Me pongo nervioso ante la carta que yace a un lado.

Los tomo con manos temblorosas, sobre la caja hay una nota: _"Favor de abrir al final"_ Escucho que adentro hay algo pequeño que se choca con un cristal. Por favor dime que no es otra botella.

Me concentro en la carta y a cada palabra mi pecho duele.

 _—_

 _Kei, quiero que sepas que cuando te vi por primera vez, me puse tan nervioso que tartamudee sin control cuando nos presentaron. Fue todo un caos ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo._

 _Cuando descubrí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y aceptaste salir conmigo, me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Admito que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero no fue así._

 _Cuando comenzamos a salir, los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. ¿Y sabes qué? Quiero que sigamos así. Quiero que nuestro amor dure por toda la eternidad, y lo hará. Estoy seguro._

 _Si todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, entonces te estaré esperando abajo. Con un gran ramo de flores y un pastel de fresas._

 _Por eso te pido que aceptes mi regalo. Un regalo que compré hace meses y que nunca me atreví a entregártelo hasta ahora. Un regalo que nos unirá para siempre._

 _Recuerda que te amo y siempre te amaré._

 _Con todo cariño, Tetsuro Kuroo_

—

Estoy en lo alto y me siento tentado a observar en la ventana. Buscarte con mis ojos y reír al ver que estás justamente en la entrada del juego. Con un gran ramo y una caja que contiene el pastel. Pero no lo hago porque no lo estás, lo sé.

Abro la caja y observo una pequeña botella transparente. De nuevo mi pecho se comprime y mi respiración se detiene. Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras lágrimas vuelven a surcar mis mejillas.

Dentro de la botella, una argolla de plata reluce sobre tela color roja. A un lado, una pequeña nota, tu última nota:

 _"Por favor Kei, cásate conmigo"_


End file.
